


Quiver

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Good Loki, Loki Feels, M/M, Music, No Dialogue, Piano, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Thor: The Dark World, Pre-Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Tony share a quiet moment late one evening as all the party guests are leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiver

**Author's Note:**

> This is something random I penned the other day and then sat on until I could have my friend read over it. There is a sequel to this which I will post in the next couple of days. Hope you like this soft and, idk, lilting(?) little piece :)

Loki was a fan of classical music.

It wasn’t exactly a startling revelation when the former-villain began attending recitals and performances under a guise.

What _was_ unusual was that after seeing a piece played only once he was able to perfectly emulate it himself. Tony had been surprised to discover it after having hired a classical pianist for a night of ‘meet the heroes’ with bureaucrats and other wealthy snobs who would help fund the repair costs to the city.

Loki had been eyeing the man behind the piano all night. Tony had made a few cracks about Loki tempting him into the bedroom and ending Loki’s celibacy streak but Loki had ignored him - as he tended to do with comments he didn’t care for.

Tony had more or less left Loki alone after that but he _had_ kept an eye on him; as the party had wound down and the pianist was preparing to leave, Tony had seen the Demi-God make his way over and had casually followed him to eavesdrop on the conversation.

The man had been noticeably nervous when Loki spoke to him but as it became obvious he was asking about sheet music and complicated finger-movements the man had lightened up. Loki hadn’t known all the pieces and after being given the information he requested the pianist was bid a goodnight.

Tony had found the whole thing bizarre. Well, right up until Loki took the man’s place, stared at the keys for a moment with a deep frown before putting his fingers to ivory. Tony had screwed his face up in preparation for something terrible, but the wince had never come as Loki’s fingers tapped out beautiful, haunting melodies that the Mischief God had never heard before that moment.

He’d stared, the only person in the room who was sober and interested enough to care about what Loki was doing. Tony was soon drawn, like a moth to a flame, to the piano and the man playing it.

The Demi-God flicked his eyes to Tony when he stopped beside the instrument but while his hands didn’t falter, Tony could see the growing tension in his back. Loki knew he still wasn’t well liked among the Avengers or Earth’s general populace.

Tony liked him, but he also knew Loki didn’t believe that.

There was nothing but the music between them for a while as Tony enjoyed the melody and the beautiful mastery Loki’s fingers held over the keys. He took another sip of his drink before putting it on the instrument. Loki shot him an unhappy look, but Tony just smirked - it was his damn piano, he could do what he liked.

Loki didn’t say anything; he obviously didn’t want to disrupt the music anymore than Tony did. 

Well, no, that was a lie. Tony found himself wanting to be _involved._

He didn’t do it often - try, almost _never_ \- but he was struck with an urge he couldn’t shake and he moved behind Loki before slipping in to sit beside him. This time Loki’s fingers _did_ stumble, but Tony’s voice hid the off-key strike as he softly began singing.

Loki snapped his head to Tony, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly parted. Tony’s mouth curved into a smirk even as he kept up his accompaniment. Loki’s hands soon recovered their rhythm and he ducked his head back to the keys, not quite hiding his happy little smile.

Tony was almost tempted to put his own hand to the piano, but he already knew he was no match for Loki, and more than that, he didn’t want to steal the moment from the Trickster. Loki looked peaceful with his hands on those keys and Tony didn’t want to wreak that.

He just lent his voice, softly and slowly to the man beside him and the music around them.

They didn’t pay attention to the room emptying or the way their shoulders and legs were brushing as they shared each other’s space. They were lost in each other, and lost in a performance they had no inclination to stop.

They were, for once in their lives, a part of something that felt more honest than either of them ever were, or was, or could be.

For a few minutes and unknown to anyone else; they let themselves be raw.

**Author's Note:**

> And this is the sequel [& Quaver](http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/14083462) :)


End file.
